Jaquline Stalks
Jaquline Stalks is the daughter of Jack from the story Jack and the Beanstalk. She is a rebel. Personality Jaquline, or Jacks, is a sweet girl with a slight British accent. Jacks prefers the more adventurous side of life. Whether is be her climbing tress in the forest and aguing with Tiny the Giant. Although she is sarcastic, Jacks has a hidden side of her the only comes out around friends and her father. Unlike her father, Jacks cannot make things grow, no matter what they are. Appearence Jacks has pin straight chestnut colored hair that reaches her waist. It has a lighter brown highlights in it with side bangs. A streak of gold runs down the left side of her head. Jaquline is petite, coming in around 5'0. She has a natual tan complexion, a similar to that of Hunter Huntsman. Her face is round with bow shaped lip in a light shade of pink, a natual pink tint to her cheeks and round chocolate colored eyes. Closet Basic Outfit: As a basic outfit, Jaquline wears an off-white off shoulder blouse with puffed sleeves. The sleeves have an eyelet design on them. A brown corset with golden outlines of geese goes around the dress tied with gold laces. Her bottoms is a hoop style skirt that is green and has beanstalk designs on it. Brown wedged boots come up her legs with gold buckles. A leather pouch wraps around her waist that has the magical beans she is suposse to grow. Around her neck is a necklace with a golden harp pendent, 3 gold coins and 2 golden geese. Legacy Day: On Legacy day, Jacks appears in a green and brown ball gown.. Her cape is covered in beanstalk desings and leaves. The gown is long sleeved with lace at the ends. Brown shoes are on her feet with green vines that act as laces that go up her legs. with gold coins as heels. Her hair is curled and her bangs wrap around her head in a braid. Getting Fairest: For Getting Fairest she wears a green nightgown with a vine twisting around it. A brown robe with gold outlines of the things her father stole is around her body. Light brown wedged slippers are on her feet. Her hair is in two French braids. Fairy Tale The original tale of Jack and the Beanstalk is an English tale about a boy name Jack and his widowed mother who live in proverty. Jack has to sell their only milk cow, or in some cases donkey in order to obtain more money. Jack goes to the market and instead of selling the animal, is traded magic beans. Arriving him, his mother, angry at her son, throws the beans out the window. Over night, the beans grow into a towering beantalks. Jack climbs it, finds a home with two giants and steals a few things from it, cuts the bean stalk and lives happily ever after. But, sadly, Jaquline doesn't want that. She wants to live her own destiny. For one things, she has a mortal fear of giants and cannot steal things from anyone. She just wants to be free and explore with her best friends, Darling Pan and Marianna Hood. About Her Secret Heart's Desire: Jacks just wants to be able to be free and explore the world with her Best Friends Forever After. She doesn't want ot burden of becoming the next Jack. My "Magic" Touch: It might be weird, but she can make anything grow that she has not planted. If she planted it, it won't grow. Storybook Romance Status: She doesn't talk to many boys, but she looking for that special prince charming. "Oh Curses!" Moment: She cannot grown anything she plants herself. She is such a royal fairy-fail at it. Favorite Subject: Enviormental Magic; she loves to grow things despite being terrible at it. And She wants to help grow other's plants Least Favorite Subject: Muse-ic, she can't seem to carry a tune. Best Friends Forever After: Darling Pan and Marianna Hood. Relationships Friends Althoug she had problems making friends at first, Jacks became close with Darling Pan, the daughter of Peter Pan. Both of them shared a love for outdoors and a disliking to Apple White. Then they met Marianna Hood, the timid and shy daughter of Robin Hood. They are her best friends forever after. Romance Jacks isn't look very hard for a realationship. She just wants to get through this year with good grades. But, she does find a few guys cute at school, she is open for that special prince charming. Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:Characters Category:Jack and the Beanstalk